


Насовсем - никогда

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хмурое утро не располагало к тёплому воссоединению. (По заявке с Merlin Fest'а)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Насовсем - никогда

Молчание затягивалось.

Колин ещё не был морально готов встретиться с Брэдли, да и хмурое утро не располагало к тёплому воссоединению. И, откровенно говоря, он пробежал бы мимо Джеймса, занятый своими мыслями и волнениями перед премьерой, не поймай тот его за руку. Колин даже споткнулся – от удивления и растерянности, а потом ещё раз – от накатившего смущения.

Он не знал, что говорить, да и стоит ли вообще? Брэдли тоже молчал, шёл рядом и периодически кидал на него долгие задумчивые взгляды, чем нервировал Колина ещё больше. Гравий под ногами хрустел, ветер слегка подвывал, а редкие прохожие не обращали на них ровным счётом никакого внимания, спеша по своим делам. Колин хотел было отговориться нехваткой времени, режимом, тренировкой и пообещать «увидеться как-нибудь», но отчего-то так не сделал.

После традиционных «привет» и «какими судьбами» они шли рядом молча, и это не было похоже на то, что они переживали раньше, когда тишина была комфортной. Сейчас Колин усиленно подавлял в себе нервозность и пытался угадать настроение Брэдли. И зачем он вернулся в Лондон. Как оказался в Гайд-парке в такую рань. Почему один, и что же всё-таки сказать ему.

\- Значит, день X настал, - наконец раздался немного хрипловатый голос Джеймса, когда они дошли до Уголка Оратора.

Колин кивнул, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Внутри что-то едва царапнуло, а ведь когда-то он с ума сходил от этого голоса. Когда-то он тянулся вслед за ним. Когда-то звонил посреди ночи, чтобы услышать его. Когда-то.

Сейчас же – пустота, лишь слегка приправленная горьким сожалением о несбывшемся.

\- Я буду там, - снова сказал Брэдли.

Колин кашлянул, не уверенный, как стоит реагировать. Это их первая встреча за... сколько там месяцев? Нет, на самом деле, всего за пару, но по ощущениям – вечность. Как будто их сериал был в другой жизни. С другими людьми в главных ролях.

\- Шекспир – это реально здорово, да, - продолжал Брэдли Джеймс, а Колин Морган смотрел на него. На вымученную улыбку, на залёгшие тени под глазами, на общий усталый вид, и вспоминал прежнего Брэдли. Брэдли, который заразительно смеялся, пошло и плоско шутил, увлекал его в мальчишеские забавы, а ещё – жадно целовал в полумраке тесного трейлера, шептал на ухо нежности и обнимал так, словно хотел слиться воедино.

Сейчас же они были двумя разными людьми, разошедшимися своими дорогами.

И некогда самый родной, самый близкий человек казался бесконечно чужим. Колин рассматривал Брэдли и понимал, что больше нет «Брэдли и Колина» - есть «Брэдли» и «Колин» - отдельно. Наверное, их держал вместе исключительно «Мерлин», контракт и фан-сервис.

\- Морган, ты скажешь хоть слово?

Колин опустил голову.

Он хотел бы рассказать о многом: о выматывающих тренировках, об ответственности и о том, как у него трясутся коленки. Ведь «Глобус» - это не шутки, это большая сцена, и это то, к чему он так долго шёл. О том, что скоро с ним выйдет какая-то статья. И премьера «Квирка» не за горами. Но кому это интересно?

Или о том, как он привыкал засыпать без него? Или что его новая квартира светлая и уютная, а Ноттинг-Хилл – прекрасный район? А может, стоит поведать Брэдли, что он мечтает возненавидеть его девушку, но на деле же откровенно завидует ей?

Колин хотел бы сказать – и узнать! – многое:

\- Неужели небо над Калифорнией лучше неба над Лондоном?

\- А ведь знаешь, у меня дома до сих пор стоит коробка с твоими вещами.

\- Чего ты пытался добиться своим бегством?

\- Ты навсегда останешься моим королём.

\- Я, наверное, больше не люблю тебя. И сомневаюсь, что любил тебя именно я.

\- Знаешь, Брэдли, мне до сих пор обидно.

Но на деле же, естественно, Колин не сказал ничего из этого.

Брэдли был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Можно сделать шаг самому, но лучше, конечно, подождать, когда шагнёт навстречу он сам.

\- Окей, это было глупо с моей стороны, - Брэдли закурил, а Колин сглотнул – он не помнил, чтобы Джеймс курил.

\- Ты приехал исключительно ради моей премьеры?

\- Вообще-то да.

\- Эм… я признателен, правда.

\- Я горжусь тобой, чувак. Это…, - Брэдли затянулся. – Это…

\- Как твои дела? - выпалил Морган, перебивая. Вид Джеймса с сигаретой выбил его из колеи.

\- Я без проектов, ты же знаешь, только Австралия скоро. - Брэдли закурил следующую.

Почему Джеймсу показалось логичным, что Колин спрашивал именно о работе?

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – Колин всё же решился и коснулся пальцами плечами Брэдли.

\- Нет, - он горько улыбнулся ему. – Сегодня твой день.

И Колин снова кивнул. Это было странно и ненормально – общаться с Брэдли как с одноклассником или как с дальним родственником, тем, кого ты вроде как любишь, но исключительно на расстоянии.

Но реальность была такова, что Джеймс приехал, пусть и движимый скукой и, возможно, некой завистью, но он купил билет на самолёт и прилетел, спасибо большое, что один. Стоял рядом – завидовал ли или поддерживал – не важно. Просто ощущать его в зоне комфорта. Просто иметь возможность прошептать «Брэдли» не в звенящую пустоту спальни, а так, что тебя услышат.

Да, больше они не будут спорить из-за цвета стен в гостиной или перетягивать одеяло, или пить чай из одной кружки, или бог весть, что ещё делать, но…

Колин совершенно иррационально улыбается Брэдли.

Пожалуй, они не смогут никогда расстаться насовсем.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст заявки: "РПС-14 Брэдли/Колин. После окончания съемок сериала. У Бредли творческий кризис, а карьера Колина набирает обороты. Случайная встреча в парке "Тебя это беспокоит, хочешь об этом поговорить?"


End file.
